Yōhime
}} | birthplace = | birthday = N/A | age = N/A | gender = Female | height = 4'9 | weight = 150 | blood type = | affiliation = Herself | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Annaliese | base of operations = Black Pit | relatives = | education = | signature skill = Tails, Devorador | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | amejinken = | doll = | series debut = | story debut = }} Yōhime ' ''(珱姬, Yōhime) is a hollow formally sealed within the depth of the Black Pit of . Appearance Personality History In works Powers and Abilities '''High-Speed Regeneration: An usually given up by hollows during the evolution process, Yōhime has the ability to heal his wounds with incredible speed. She is even able to grow its arm back, within just seconds of losing it. Unlike most who is able to regenerate, she is able to heal injuries to her internal organs or the brain. When in the processes of regenerating, Reiryoku erupts from the wound then begins healing. In addition, if her entire body is damaged or ripped apart. She is still able to heal if she is left alone for an amount of time. Devorador (食い, Kui; Spanish for "Devourer," Japanese for "Eater"): Is the main ability used by Yōhime that caused others to fear her while in Hueco Mundo. While all hollows have the ability to consume other to increase their strength. Yōhime use of it was known to be unique among them, stated to have evolved after consuming her fullbinger. Using this ability Yōhime would not only consume a hollow but their memories and abilities as well or simply absorb parts of the targeted hollow; allowing her to make it her own. Over the years Yōhime gained the ability to absorb the energy from hollows; causing them to revert to a previous evolution. Due to her having a preferred taste for fullbringers, she tends to use this ability to either strip them of their hollow essence or consume their souls. Additionally despite hunting fullbringers, she is known to occasionally go after s as well. Keen Intellect: Cero: *'cero' (''...;Spanish for "...", Japanese for "Eight Tailed Zero"): '''Hierro:' .... (八尾鎖蛇,...;Spanish for "...", Japanese for "''Eight Tailed Viper")'' Is Yōhime's main ability and is started to have been obtained after consuming her first fullbringer. As its name states, it takes the form if eight metallic snake tails that she is able to use. Rather it be for attacking, defending or simply sitting upon; when not in she is able to consolidate them into a single large tail. The tails are known to be extremely durable being capable of withstanding extreme heat and powerful sword strikes. She has shown capable of extending her tails upwards of 5 meters and channel her abilities through them. *'Object Dominance': An ability born from her repeated consumption of fullbringers and is a an aspect of their natural ability. By impaling a target with one of her tails she is able to take control of it by flooding it with her soul instead of pulling out its soul. Upon taking over something, it often gain markings similar to that or her tails or mimics her appearance depending on its size. While useful in many situation she is unable take over living creatures. *'Object Reading': Quotes * (To Annaliese) "“Many entities need no supernatural mentoring to commit acts of savagery; some people are devils in their own right, their telltale horns having grown inward to facilitate their disguise.” Category:OmniKaiser